Salle des Secrets
Dans la Salle des Secrets vous pouvez entreposer les objets obtenu de manière illégale, comme les trophées des petits boulots spéciaux de la guilde des voleurs ou les crânes des personnes que vous avez tué durant la quête principale de la Confrérie Noire. L'entrée est cachée dans le Hall de l'Enfant de Dragon. Il y a également deux endroits particuliers dans cette salle. Un derrière les expositions du coté gauche de la pièce qui est dédié aux loups-garous et abrite l'exposition du Totem Loup Garou. L'autre, à l'extrème droite de la Salle des Secrets dédié aux vampires qui se sont rangés du côté du Clan Volkihar durant la quête principale de Dawnguard. Les présentoirs ci dessous sont dans l'ordre dans lequel ils sont vus depuis l'entrée de la Salle des Secrets, en démarrant par la gauche. Les coins Centre Exposition des Têtes en Bocaux du mod de BadGremlins Avec le mod activé, vous aurez accès à ce présentoir où vous pouvez placer les têtes en bocaux que vous trouverez. Elles peuvent toute être trouvées durant la quête principale. Expositions Particulières En plus des objets collectionnables, la zone possède un trône, un couffin, un autel de Molag Bal, le couffin de Vulom (activé après que la quête 'Someone with Backbone' provenant du mod Guivrecroc soit completée) ainsi qu'une statue appelée "Autel Sanglant". L'autel Sanglant peut être activé en tant que Seigneur Vampire, mais son fonctionnement est le même que celui de Dawguard, donc il est recommandé de ne pas l'utiliser. En plus du Totem, cette zone possède une large portion de terre cultivable et récoltable, un ours mort et un fermier mort tout aussi sympa que lorsqu'ils étaient vivants. En plus, mais non accessible un cerf mort peut être vu flottant dans le fossé. SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Nightingale Bow': *'Nightingale Hood': *'Nightingale Armor': *'Nightingale Gloves': *'Nightingale Boots': *'Nightingale Blade': *'Bust of the Gray Fox': *'Blackguard's Hood': *'Blackguard's Armor': *'Blackguard's Gloves': *'Blackguard's Boots': *'Guild Master's Hood': *'Guild Master's Armor': *'Guild Master's Gloves': *'Guild Master's Boots': *'Queen Bee Statue': *'Jeweled Flagon': *'Honningbrew Decanter': *'Golden Urn': *'Golden Ship Model': *'Left Eye of the Falmer': *'Right Eye of the Falmer': *'Model Ship': *'Jeweled Goblet': *'Jeweled Pitcher': *'Ornate Drinking Horn': *'Jeweled Candlestick': *'Crown of Barenziah (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 , 5 Amethysts. *'The Hand of Glory': *'Skull of Narfi': *'Skull of Beitild': *'Skull of Ennodius Papius': *'Skull of Hern': *'Skull of Lurbuk': *'Skull of Deekus': *'Skull of Ma'randru-jo': *'Skull of Anoriath': *'Skull of Agnis': *'Skull of Maluril': *'Skull of Helvard': *'Skull of Safia': *'Skull of Vittoria Vici': *'Ancient Shrouded Masked Cowl': *'Ancient Shrouded Armor': *'Ancient Shrouded Gloves': *'Ancient Shrouded Boots': *'Emperor's Robes': , on a cupboard in the Emperor's quarters. Looted off or pickpocketed from the decoy Emperor during the quest ' '. Looted off the Emperor during the quest ' '. *'Ancient Traveler's Skull': *'Arvak's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 Sapphire, 3 Soul Husks. *'Habd's Remains (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Skull, 1 Bloody Rags. *'Pelagius' Hip Bone': *'Potema's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Copper and Moonstone Circlet, 1 Skull. *'5 Glenmoril Witch Heads (replicas)': The replicas must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials per each one: 1 Hagraven Feathers, 1 Skull. *'Karstaag's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 3 Bone Meal, 2 Clay. *'Kolbjorn's Skull': *'Ancient Vampire Hands (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Head (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Leg (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Ribcage (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Arm (replica)': *'Werewolf Pelt': *'Totem of Brotherhood': *'Totem of Fear': *'Totem of The Hunt': Heads Display (requires ) *'Wood Elf Head': *'Redguard Head': *'Nord Head': *'Khajiit Head': *'Orc Head': *'Burnt Head': *'Dark Elf Head': *'Forsworn Head': *'Graybeard Head': *'Hag Head': *'Thalmor Head': *'Argonian Head': Category:Musée